kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Battalion: Nemesis
is a Turn-based Strategy game. It's the first single-player campaign game created by Urbansquall and the beginning of the Battalion series. In this game, you control Captain Tucker in his quest to defeat Mullen, a mercenary contracted to destroy the Northern Federation. The game is heavily inspired by the Nintendo game Advance Wars. This game was played 4653370 times, was favorited 21406 times and has an average of 4.07 from 72,923 ratings. http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-nemesis/metrics.json __TOC__ Gameplay Battalion: Nemesis is a strategy game where you maneuver military units on a grid and the goal is to defeat the enemy units. The game is turn-based and each unit can move a certain number of spaces in a turn (adjusted for terrain type). Every unit type is strong against some units and weak against others, establishing a rock-paper-scissors system. Units The game features a range of different unit types and units. The units moving on the ground are divided into infantry and vehicles. Infantry units pack a punch for a cheap cost while tanks and other vehicles can move far and are heavily armored. Ships and submarines rule the seas, while air units can reach any area of the map. The game's armor system creates a paper-rock-scissors system of sorts, where every unit is strong against specific units and weak against others. As you would expect, Light weapons are ineffective against Heavy armor. What is more surprising is that Heavy weapons are also ineffective against Light armor. Medium weapons and Medium armor work as you would expect - equally well against everything. Many units have special Modifiers that enhance or limit their abilities. Be sure to check the capabilities of friendly and enemy units by clicking on them. (The Jammer Truck, Spider Tank, Lancer Tank and Vulture Drone are not available in the Nemesis game. The Stealth Tank is not available to the player in the Nemesis game, only to the enemy. ) Buildings They let you build units, have in-game money for that and many more. Terrain Terrain types are split into land tiles and sea tiles, which in turn decide which units can move on these tiles. Shore tiles link sea and land together. Some terrain will slow units down, but in return some of these terrain types provide defensive cover which will cause your units to take less damage. Most terrain types provide some defensive cover. Only infantry and air units can cross Mountains (unless airlift capability is available), and only sea units can cross sea tiles (unless sealift capability is available) Missions Mission 1: Sticks and Stones You start the mission with six Scorpion tanks at the top of the map, while the enemy is scattered around the map. It is a simple mission where concentration of force is key. Mission 2: Surprise! You have four Scorpion tanks and three Rocket trucks in a corner. The Rocket trucks can kill most of the enemy from long range, while the Scorpion tanks defend the Rocket trucks from enemy units moving in close range. Mission 3: Call in the Cavalry In addition to your tanks and trucks, you have three damaged Raptor fighters in the middle of enemy territory. Moving the planes out of range of the enemy early on can save them for use later in the mission. Mission 4: P.O.W. This is the first mission where you have a base to defend and can build units. The enemy can't build units however. Mission 5: Taking Out the Trash On this huge map, you control the left side with a massive base, while the opponent has a large base on the right side of the map. Mission 6: Blindfold The enemy has only Stealth tanks on this map and the mission is to flush them out and kill them. Mission 7: Going Coastal The first coastal mission. You are given a base and the ability to build naval units. Part of the enemy's base is across the water, so you have to utilize naval units to beat this mission. Mission 8: The Last Resort The enemy controls the entire map, while your units are parked in the water in a corner. Mission 9: Assault the Batteries The enemy controls the entire map, while your units are parked in the water at the bottom. Mission 10: Bringing Down the House You are given a base and a large amount of units. The enemy controls the majority of the map. Bonus Map Spartan Special Mission Unlocked by completing the first training mission (Boot Camp 1). You are given only elite Spartan infantry units (as seen in HALO) and have to defeat a large number of tanks, infantry and air units. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-nemesis |descrip = Destroy 10 enemies, produce a unit, and capture a resource structure }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-nemesis |descrip = Complete boot camp }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-nemesis |descrip = Complete the bonus map }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-nemesis |descrip = Complete the campaign }} Know More! Got interested into this game? This isn't the only one that Urbansquall made! Check out about other games here: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Series Credits This page's improved info and details thanks to Machow8, since he datamined all games from Battalion: Series. Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Battalion